Home
by CoffeeFreak08
Summary: One shot. Kagome has finished her destiny and has put the feudal era behind her, but she can't erase her feelings and can't seem to live without it. But Inuyasha has left her, or has he? Lemons.


Hello everyone

Hello everyone. I just want to say I don't own Inuyasha, just borrowing the characters for this story. It takes place a little after the anime, but it pretty much explains itself. This is a lemon, it does have sex, if you don't like it don't read it. You've been warned. Read, enjoy and please review so I know if you liked it or not.

Home

Kagome's keys jingled as she fished them out of her purse. "I really need to clean that," she muttered to herself, hoping she would remember as she unlocked the door to her apartment. It was tiny, but all she could afford on her waitress salary as she tried to put herself through school.

She sighed and started a new load of laundry fresh with today's work clothes which contained two coffee spills and a pie stain from a irate three year old who started tossing his father's dessert everywhere. Things were a lot tougher now that she didn't have the feudal era to escape into. Lately it seemed like the entire thing had been one long dream, a delusion.

Digging through her sparse cupboards she found ramen and began to cook it. The memories that came with it, she smiled. Inuyasha always loved it, and would demand that, even if it angered her that he refused her home cooking. Shutting off the stove, tears running down her face she plopped in front of the television, desperate to escape the memories that haunted her.

She'd watched two lifetime movies, one about some woman who found out her daughter wasn't really dead, and one about some teen boy who fought his addiction to porn, before she fell asleep on the couch. It didn't stop the nightmares that haunted her, that haunted her everyday for the last six months since she'd left the feudal era for good.

Inuyasha was talking to Kikyo. He was begging her to remember the good times, to remember all they'd shared together. He knew that Kagome was standing right their, able to hear them, but he didn't care. He was leaving her, begging Kikyo to kill him so they could go to hell together, because life without her was impossible. That's how the nightmare went; it was how it always went until she woke up screaming her head off, drenched in sweat begging Inuyasha to stay with her.

Kagome called her mother, who'd been so understanding at the awful transition back to her normal life, "Mom?"

That's all she had to say, "Sweetie what's wrong?" Her mom sounded tired, but it was three in the morning, "Are you ok?"

Kagome cried she always did when she and her mother had this conversation. "It's so hard mom, I loved them all so much, and I miss them so much."

"I know, that it's difficult Kagome, especially because you became so close to them. I know they were your best friends," her mother paused, "But you have to move on Kagome, you made your choice."

Kagome ran her hands through her hair, her mother always told her that, but somehow it could never sink in. "I loved him mom." She whispered, breaking the boundaries of their old conversation and venturing into new territory.

Her mother stayed quiet for a long time before she sighed softly on the phone. "I always suspected that," she said sadly, sounding like she was holding back her own tears, "Kagome, you're killing yourself. You need to move on," she stopped again. She hated telling Kagome to forget everything and move on, but what choice did she have? Kagome had dropped almost every friend since coming back, for days she'd stared at the well not eating or sleeping, and continually refused to talk about it, except for the same conversation they'd been having for the last six months.

It ended the same, Kagome promising to straighten up and her mother promising to visit soon. Only one would ever keep their promise. Kagome sank back onto the couch, remembering the day she turned her back on the feudal era.

It was daybreak, they'd spent all night battling Naraku, beating back every demon, and every puppet he sent their way. They were tired, hungry, almost beaten ready to accept their fate and die. It was only at the last second through their combined efforts and a betrayal from Kagura that they'd finally killed Naraku.

Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared, and he finally declared his feelings for Sango-in a not so subtle way. After slapping him from the surprise attack on her ass a blushing Sango told Miroku she felt the same way, and Kagome couldn't have been happier for them.

Shippo had decided to stay with Lady Kaede learning more about healing from her-he'd started feeling like she was a grandmother to him. At least he would be taken care of.

Inuyasha, Kagome thought painfully had disappeared right after they'd joined the jewel together. It was decided to use it to bring back Sango's brother, the last shard being taken from his back. Inuyasha hadn't protested, but he hadn't voiced his opinion either. He'd disappeared following Kikyo's soul collectors.

_Kagome stood looking across the fields, they'd never looked so green, the sky had never looked so blue, as it did now after facing death. She glanced at Inuyasha who was slowly tracing over the same spot again and again, sniffing and holding his sword ready as if confirming Naraku's demise. "Inuyasha?"_

_He glanced at her briefly, and then turned back to what he was originally doing. "Inuyasha?" She snapped louder, refusing to be ignored._

_"What?"_

_She flinched at his tone, "I guess I'm going home now," she said matter of fact. Hoping, wishing he would beg her not too._

_"Kagome, don't go!" Shippo hurled himself latching onto her leg, begging her to stay with them. "If you go now you won't come back."_

_"Kagome, are you really going for good this time?" Sango asked, looking up from her reunion with her brother. Her eyes were full of tears, but her face had a smile so large that she'd never looked so radiant, even Miroku was noticing, gently holding Sango._

_Inuyasha looked up for the first time, a trace of fear in his eyes. "You're leaving Kagome?"_

_"I guess so, I mean I still have to graduate, and all the shards are collected," Kagome said carefully not noticing the rest of the gang quietly leave to give them space._

_Inuyasha blinked, looking stunned, then whipped his head around sniffing. Kagome caught a glimpse of soul catchers that she recognized as Kikyo's. "Kagome, stay here for a minute," Inuyasha took off, no goodbye; no other words except stay here before running off to his precious Kikyo._

_Kagome tried to wait, but it was an hour and he still hadn't returned before blinded by rage and tears she had run to the well flinging herself in it and returned home. She stayed in the bottom of that well for a day before her younger brother noticed her, crying and covered in dirt wishing she could go back. But she couldn't, and after waiting hopefully for a month it was obvious he wasn't coming for her either._

What's happened between Sango and Miroku? Was he still a pervert? Did Shippo miss her terribly? How was Kaede? She'd been relieved when Kagome had showed up she confided into the girl, her old age creeping up on her. Did Sesshomaru and Kagura get together? Were demons still coming after her friends?

She fell asleep again after some time of pondering the past, a sad look that had become her normal face evident. She didn't hear the door creak open, or the padding of his feet as he slipped beside her, and gently ruffled her bangs.

"My Kagome," he whispered, frowning at the sadness etched into her. He'd created that, by taking so long. By not coming after her in fear, but he couldn't take it back.

Inuyasha watched her face twist up and body jerk from the nightmare that consumed her; worried he scooped her up easily in his arms. With a small mumble she curled against his chest fast asleep. He set her gently on the bed and lay next to her. It was his nightly ritual, and he found she slept more peacefully when he laid with her, even if she didn't know it-at least she didn't wake up screaming.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, and he flew twenty feet from the bed, praying she hadn't woken up and discovered him. She hated him, he'd blown it and if she hadn't wanted to see him he wouldn't force her to, she could move on. "I love you."

He froze, wishing he hadn't heard that, put his heart pounding told him he had. He'd stayed with her every night the past five months and never had she whispered anything remotely near that. She hated him, that's why he'd stayed away. If she loved him, he frowned, that threw away the whole plan, and everything he'd worked for had been a lie.

"Kagome?" He whispered, not meaning to wake her. Her eyes flew open and she blinked, looking confused then surprised, and then very angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped pushing herself up and looking at him, hate filling her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" She screamed again.

"I-I," he was at a loss for words, she'd always been beautiful but even angry she was simply radiant. Her thin body curving in all the right places, "I came back."

"You came back," there was contempt in her voice, "What, do you expect me to cry? To throw myself at you saying praise the lord I've been waiting for you and only you? It doesn't work like that! I waited, I waited for a month Inuyasha, and you never showed, and instead you ran off with Kikyo leaving me to these dreams, these horrible dreams where you taunt me again and again about your choice. So go ahead, taunt me because I'm stronger than that."

Inuyasha blinked confused, she thought this was a dream. She looked so frail, pale and eyes puffed from crying. She loved him, she really loved him and he would make it right. He just had too. "I didn't go with Kikyo, I mean I did, but I asked you to wait."

"Wait for what? For you to parade her in front of me?" Kagome was shrieking now, the noise was hurting his ears, but he deserved it.

"I was going to say goodbye," he whispered, "There wasn't a day I didn't think about you, a day I didn't want you. I've come to you every night to watch you sleep."

_Inuyasha paused when he saw Kikyo sitting on a tree branch, like she always did. She looked beautiful; she always would because she'd been his first love._

_"So you survived and finally killed Naraku," she said in a bored voice watching her soul collectors weave in and out around her. "I'm not surprised."_

_Inuyasha stiffened, "Kikyo."_

_She finally looked at him before floating down, "So you've made your final decision then. You're going to hell with me," she looked into his face._

_Inuyasha took a deep breath, it was now or never, "Kikyo, you're not even alive."_

_She blinked, looking confused, "and you're choosing that simple wench over me? That sickens me Inuyasha, that you'd choose her over me," she spit in anger._

_"I love you Kikyo, I always will, but we can't be together."_

_She looked furious, grabbing him, "We can, and we can die and go to hell together Inuyasha, you and me." He didn't see the glint in her eyes, know of the dagger in her hand, but he would feel it in his heart._

_He sighed, tears forming in his eyes, "I'm sorry Kikyo, and I love you. I'm sorry." Before she had time to think, he took his own sword, "Rest in peace, I'm freeing you." And she was gone, free from roaming the world neither dead nor alive. She was free._

Kagome blinked in the present, this dream was not like the others. It was too raw, too painful, and too happy. "Why should I believe you? About any of this?"

Inuyasha looked her in the eyes, his size dwarfing her, "Because you love me, and I love you."

He barely finished saying those words before she crashed into him, her lips on his, her hands caressing his long white hair, touching his soft dog-ears. Suddenly she broke from him, panic in her eyes. "You're real."

"Yes, I am."

They stood like that, staring at each other, neither willing to be the first to make a move. Kagome felt tears rush to her eyes. "I need to know you care. I don't want you to leave me again. I was so alone, down in that hole, struggling to live, but he seemed to hard."

He again got close to her, "I will never leave you again, Kagome." He kissed her gently, but when he pulled back she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and dragging it out longer. Closing his eyes he pulled her to him, merging his body with hers, feeling her heart beat against his. He slid his tongue over her lips and she let him in.

There tongues joined together in a dance, in and out of each other's mouths, neither bothering to come up for air. Her hands still tweaked his ears which made him growl, the sensation pleasing him. Picking her up he lowered her on the bed, still kissing trying to memorize every curve in her body. Hesitating slightly until she pulled him on top of her.

Balancing himself over her so he didn't squish her he again took in her form. Inuyasha kissed her mouth, trailing down to her neck, which made her squeak in pleasure, and trailed down to her stomach where a sliver of skin showed, she shivered in delight.

Gently untwining her hands from his hair she began to take off his kimono showing off his taunt stomach muscles. Running her hands up and down his back she sighed and sunk into his kisses, trying to remember if she ever felt this good.

He took his claws and ran it down her shirt, exposing her pink lacy bra. Her cheeks were pink from the heat and excitement, and also a little bit nervous. He stopped, confused after throwing the shirt aside, "Kagome?"

"Hmm," she asked, not wanting to disrupt the moment.

"What is this?" he indicated to her bra.

She laughed, the first time in ages and Inuyasha looked a little put off, "It's a bra, it holds things," she broke off biting her lip embarrassed to say her breasts. He got the idea though. "Here, I'll help you take it off since it is expensive," she added when he looked ready to attack it with his claws.

It was off in seconds, exposing her milky white skin. Immediately Inuyasha lowered his head over them and gently ran his tongue over the left nipple while massaging the right with his hand. Kagome arched her back in pleasure, enjoying his running his tongue and gently sucking on the buds of her nipples. "Inuyasha, oh, Inuyasha," she groaned in her pleasure.

Careful not to bite her he sucked on the left before switching to the other enjoying watching her get aroused. He could smell her excitement, and the taste of her skin was delightful, like strawberries. Again he trailed down further to where she still wore her skirt. "Are you sure?" He asked, wanting to make sure, unable to say anything she nodded and he carefully slid her out of that, followed closely by her black panties.

Next she gently nibbled on his neck, making him feel his manhood grow taunt, ready. She made her way down, undressing him as she did. He growled, wishing she would hurry up, yet not wanting to antagonize her. Soon she'd freed him, and gently took him manhood in her hands, carefully as if unsure what to do. Running her hands up and down she gently massaged it before taking it in her mouth. Inuyasha bucked, feeling instead pleasure when her warm mouth wrapped around it. Groaning he sat still as she went up and down sucking on it. "Kagome."

Finally she kissed it, trailing back over his abs to his neck. He looked in her eyes, there was lust their, but something more: love. "I love you Kagome."

"I love you," she whispered; panting slightly, skin glistening in the sliver off moonlight that came through the window. He smiled and kissed her passion giving way, tongues dancing again in their beauty, his hand trailed over her body and too her thighs which he separated so they were around him. Then he carefully put one finger into her, carefully looking at her for her reaction.

She arched her back again, the pleasure immediate between her legs. He carefully added a second finger and began pumping faster. "Inuyasha, please, I need you," she said, eyes rolling in pleasure, her hips matching his rhythm.

Sensing her need he removed his fingers and licked Kagome's sweet juices. He wanted her to be ready, knowing her first time would hurt. He positioned himself over her, and then gently thrust himself in. She clutched him, searing pain driving her to the edge, she whimpered slightly.

He cradled her head, worried and went to stop before she shook her head. "Keep going, just go slow," she mumbled, preparing herself physically and mentally for the pain. With a slight hesitation he entered her again, and again going as slowly as possible determined not to hurt his Kagome.

The pain ebbed away, and by the fifth time Kagome became aware of another sensation over taking the pain, driving her to ecstasy. "Faster, Inuyasha," she moaned when he hit the right spot. Sensing his mate's pleasure he granted her wish, pumping faster, her hips slowly joining with his melody, his hands still wrapped around her protectively. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome," he groaned, feeling the climax coming, his groans getting louder, matched only by her own. "Kagome." He kissed her just as she came, shuddering under him in her pleasure, him coming only seconds later, emptying his seed deep within her.

They collapsed, covered in sweat, the covers wrapped around them in their lovemaking. Him still deep inside her as he buried his head within her breasts and mumbled something.

"What?" she asked tiredly, snuggling into him.

"Come back with me," he said, "Be my mate."

She giggled softly, another thing she hadn't done in awhile, "I thought you'd never ask."

It took a week before they were at the well, staring down inside it. Her mother had given her blessing, knowing her daughter and son-in-law could visit whenever they pleased. She'd been hesitant at first, but at the look in her daughters eyes and the change that happened over night she could hardly refuse. Her only request was that they married in the present before leaving to start their lives.

Kagome blinked, again struck by the beauty of the feudal era. _To think, _she thought, _I almost gave this up for good. _Inuyasha, her husband-husband-stood beside her, his hand clasping hers, his smile matching hers led her to the village she'd missed so much.

Miroku and Sango were there, but Shippo seen them first, running up to them shrieking excitedly. Miroku and Sango came up more dignified, slower due to Sango's large belly. They were expecting in a few months they proudly declared to Kagome, after greeting her. If they thought it was strange that she was back they didn't show it, maybe they'd known all along. After all, this was her home.


End file.
